Alexander 'The Great' Anderson
'First Name' Alexander 'Last Name' Anderson 'IMVU Name' Jacobtrix 'Nicknames' Alexander 'The Great' Age 29 Gender Male 'Height' 6'5 'Weight' 232 lbs (105KG) 'Blood type' A-''' '''Behaviour/Personality Alexander is natural a very calm and relaxed person, boxing has always kept his anger at bay and helped him remain rather cool throughout most of his adult life. Alexander gets on well with most people, finding it easy to talk to those he has never met anymore, aiming to be humoured and friendly to all he meets. His behaviour tends to be like most common people, in the morning he may be grumpy and aggrivated but as the day goes on he will be his normal self, following his natural personality and behaviour. He is often found in his gym or fight club, training youths or club fighters for there next bout or challenge, organisising events and shows that would seen be coming up. Alexander, despite constantly being punched in the head when training his young prospects is a man of intelligence, normally he deals with all of his own paperwork and money worries, liking to tackle any of his problems head on and keeping his finacial balance on track and his money safe and well preseverved. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' : Boxing and fight club owner Heavyweight Boxer and Fight Club Owner. Part time boxing instructor 'Fighting Stlye' Boxing: (pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and will by throwing punches with gloved hands. Style" is often defined as the strategic approach a fighter takes during a bout. No two fighters' styles are alike, as it is determined by that individual's physical and mental attributes. There are main three styles in boxing: Out-fighter ("Boxer"), Brawler (or slugger), and In-fighter ("Swarmer"). These styles may be divided into several special subgroups, such as counter puncher, etc. The main philosophy of the styles is, that each style has an advantage over one, but disadvantage over the other one. It follows the rock-paper-scissors scenario - boxer beats brawler, swarmer beats boxer, and brawler beats swarmer. Grappling/Greeco Style Wrestling Various MMA Taekwondo 'Physical/Mental Prowess' *'Combat Perception: '''With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them, however this is soley dependent on the user's ability to fight on par with the opponent, even if they can't however it is great helpful. *'Body Language Analysis: The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly allowing the user to predict opponents attacks. The effectivenss of it however, is solely dependent on the user's reaction time. *'Combat Adaptation: '''User is able to adapt to any style of fight armed and unarmed making an opponents attack useless after the pattern of attack has been read. This power automatically changes the user's fighting style to be in equal terms or superior to opponents, even while using the same style they've been using. *'Extrasensory Perception: 'The user can learn whatever they wish in moderation and over time. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information) this is an overtime abilitym and cannot be instantniously done. *'Speed Combat: 'Users of this ability are able to fight at incredible speed. They could strike their opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. Their attacks would possibility deliver stronger attacks than a normal humans due to the gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. 'Weapon of Choice Prefers to carry a standard policemen's glock he picked up as a just in case. He carries this at all times. He is proficient in sword arts, specificly the Katana. Whatever is presented to him. Prefers fist fights. Allies/Enemies None as of now. 'Background' Alexander and his parents moved into the big city when he was just a mere toddler aged three. Originally from Texas his father when settling into the city set up a biker/Texan bar in District 1, that being the main source of income for the family when the had just moved in. Alexanders mother was a mostly stay at home mum for him until he reached the age of four and started nursery, at that point she went back into the line of work she was in before Alexander was born, being a journalist. The family lived quite happily in the city for two years until Alexander was ages five, that's when things started to go downhill for the family. Alexanders fathers bar was not doing as well as it should, the windows would be put through on a regular basis simply because of the area they we're in, meaning a costly payout every time it happened, building insurance being quite a rarity in D1 with the amount of crime that would commence on a daily basis. Due to this loss of money Alexanders father took out a loan with a group of Triad loan sharks that he really shouldn't off. He was given a month to pay back the large sum of money borrowed and simply couldn't manage it. He turned to a life of drinking from his own bar and drug abuse, one day when his father was so pilled up on ecstasy the Triad loan sharks moved in on his bar at closing time, sending everyone out while they dealed with the man who owed them a debt, a common doing in District 1. When he never came home Alexander and his mother went to the bar only to find his father with his hands nailed to the front of his bar, his body littered in bullet wounds and with a barely recognisable face, Alexander who at the time was in the arms of his mother saw everything. Alexanders mother after the loss of her husband slipped in her profession, after failing to turn up to work several times she was fired. The mother and son lived for a further three years in poverty, hardly keeping the house they owned, only able to do so through her move frequently having sexual intercourse with the landlord who also beat her. The landlord who was also a Triad one day killed the mother who finally decided she refused to degrade herself any further by sleeping with the pig, when the police found her she was completly naked, according to police reports she was raped several times before her death, she had the word 'Whore' engraved into her forehead and on both breasts it would seem that the killer had burnt his initals into the skin, Alexander at the age of eight was left alone, to fight the world by his young self. For two years Alexander roamed the streets, lurking in dark alleys of District 1, finding his meals in trash cans and garbage trunks across the expanse of the district. He would be beat on on a regular occasion, whether it would be from the roaming street kid looking for a fight or a random drunkard who didn't have a clue what he was doing, not a week went by where Alexander would be without a new cut, bruise or black eye. Though the young man pressed on, when he was ten he was beginning to grow taller and stronger, able to take on the kids of the block who picked fights with him. His memory was like a little database, he would watch street fights regular, watching the mistakes that a person made he would log it, watching a sucessful strike or counter attack he would also log it, submissions logged, knockout blows logged, his mind was like a little filing cabinet that began to be filled up with the knowledge of the street fighter, and soon he would use it to his own advantage when he got into his own fights with the kids, when they fell to him he would be the one stealing there money. finally being able to go and buy a meal or a drink for himself instead of scavaging through dirty bins. Alexander soon found himself walking through the doors of a boxing gym one day, he stood in wonderment as he watched men weaving and bobbing, slipping fast and precise punches in tall box, every entrance blocked off by a set of ropes keeping the fighters from escaping, he was amazed. The owner of the gym came up to him after a few weeks of sitting on the benches of the gym, watching the men go about there boxing, doing his little logging, letting his knowledge grow. The man asked him. "Son, you come here often, by any chance would you like to learn to box kid?" And young Alexander jumped at the oppurtunity. Six years passed, the owner of the gym had became like a second father to Alexander, he moved the boy in with him in his own apartment in the District, Alexander being allowed to access a personal library of boxing DVD's, he picked up a taste for watching the Greats of old, Muhammed Ali, Mike Tyson, Sugar Ray, Sonny Liston, Rocky Marciano. At Sixteen he was an advanced fighter, he was in the ABA leagues (Amateur Boxing Association) Fighting in the ABA contests, getting to the finals and winning them often, he reached the peak of amateur boxing where he was near formidable in the ring. When he was eighteen he took the next step up, he became a professional boxer and began to box all over the world, from Tokyo to London, Berlin to Moscow, he had been everywhere, fought many and beat them all, over the years his tally had racked and racked up to a legendary record, when he was twenty-eight and boxing began to be replaced for the sport of 'Death Battles' A commonly watched TV show where the two fighters would actually fight to the death the old sport of boxing came to a halt, there was no more money to be found in the sport anymore, he retired at twenty-eight with an unbeaten record of 64 wins, 56 by knockout, 0 draws and 0 losses. Before twenty-ninth birthday his second father passed away, leaving his gym to Alexander, who after years of watching the old fighters, the legendary greats of old which his saviour had so many of Alexander had earned his own nickname by the masses and the commentators, Alexander, Alexander 'The Great'. And this is where the story had lead up to now, Alexander took control of the gym, like the old owner he would take in lost and confused children, train them up and send them back on out into the world, to fight their demons and return to their parents with a new found respect and discipline, Alexander had not that, he was left by his parents when they died, he taught the kids to return to their olders and respect them, love them because they will not be round forever. With the fall of boxing Alexander opened up his own sport in a club he founded himself, the club "Warriors respite" holds regular no hold bars matches, fight club style where two men went at each other, bare knucle and foot to fight for money and fame, hoping to be spotted out of the group which because of Alexander was now growing large. Alexander resides in his home, the boxing gym or his club now, organsing fights, teaching young and old fighters and getting the attention of the bigger leagues for those who wish to make something of themselves. After nineteen years of being helped by a wonderful man he wanted to give back to a city which had been so mean to him, yet so kind at the same time. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 17:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 18:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Civilian